El sello del beyblade
by pandorayoukai
Summary: el amor de sakura por syaoran ha terminado vean a los bleybreakers acompañando a sakura el amor ronda entre ellos
1. Default Chapter

**El sello del beyblade **

**Por: Pandora **

_(N/A) Quiero que sepan que a mi parecer ninguno de los bleybreakers es homosexual ni nada que se les parezca a mi me parece que son chicos comunes y corrientes no estoy de acuerdo con el Yaoi en especial si de ellos se trata así que les pido respeten mi opinión y espero que les guste este fic _

Capitulo 1:** apenas si te conozco.**

El verano acaba de comenzar en la ciudad de Tomoeda se pueden ver los estudiantes que regresan a sus hogares felices y planeando viajes para sus vacaciones entre todos ellos se puede observar un grupo de jóvenes que platica amenamente en el parque pingüino se trata de 5 chicas y un jovencito el cual es arrastrado por la camiseta por una de las chicas; las chicas estaban hablando acerca de los viajes que tenían planeados en sus vacaciones todas ellas eran muy bonitas pero sobresalían 2, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde esmeralda de 15 años con una figura esbelta, y la otra joven era una chica de piel muy, muy blanca ojos azules, de cabello negro, ella era su mejor amiga, en la conversación sobresalía un tema en especial los novios de aquellas dos jóvenes.

- Tomoyo ¿iras a ver a Hiragizawa este año?- pregunto una chica llamada Rika

- si, este año me pidió que llevara a mamá creo que sus padres quieren conocerla-

- me parece que pronto Tomoyo se casara- contesto Naoko

- no, aun es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio – contesto Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- y que tal tu Sakura ¿iras a Hong Kong este año? Inquirió Tomoyo

- si contesto alegremente Sakura, este año me toca a mi visitar a Syaoran-

- me iré mañana en el vuelo de las 9 de la mañana, si quieres te puedo llevar al aeropuerto para que no gastes en taxi- dijo una muy amable Tomoyo

-gracias Tomoyo, ¡oh debo irme esta noche preparare la cena, adiós chicas, adiós Yamazaki!- dijo una feliz Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó Sakura con la ilusión de que en pocas horas vería a su adorado Syaoran, la noche anterior se había comunicado con él para avisarle de su llegada; esta vez viajaría sola ya que su hermano estaba de viaje con la profesora kaho Mizuki y eso la tenia de muy buen humor ya que este año no habría interrupciones.

Tomoyo llego a la hora indicada y puso las maletas de su amiga en el coche mientras, ella se despedía de su padre y de su madre ( Fujitaka había muerto el año pasado como consecuencia de un derrumbe en una de sus excavaciones) también se había despedido de Yukito y Kero quienes se quedarían cuidando la casa

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto cada una de ellas se dijeron adiós y que se llamarían para saber si habían llegado con bien.

Sakura se disponía a pasar la revisión de su boleto cuando por accidente se tropezó con un joven ella se disculpo con él

- lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde venia- dijo una muy avergonzada Sakura.

- descuida no importa, hola mi nombre es Ray ¿cómo te llamas?

- Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto Ray

- dime Kinomoto ¿vas a Hong Kong?

- si así es, pero por favor llámame Sakura-

Ray era un jovencito que al parecer era mayor que Sakura y eso lo dedujo al ver su rostro tan sereno, tenia el cabello negro largo pero sujeto en una enorme trenza que llegaba a sus tobillos la cual a su vez estaba cubierta por una cinta blanca en su frente llevaba una cinta roja con el emblema del ying yang, vestía ropa china de color blanco con el mismo símbolo que del de su frente. Sus ojos eran dorados con un aire a un león realmente parecía un gracioso gatito ella lo miro detenidamente hasta que un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos era la voz de un chico que llamaba a Ray.

-¡oye Ray, date prisa o nos dejara el avión!- grito un chico que al parecer tenia mucha prisa

- ya voy Tyson, ya voy... dime quieres venir con nosotros, veo que vienes sola

- si muchas gracias aunque... no sé si tu amigo se moleste

- Tyson... ¡oh no! Claro que no.

- bueno en ese caso esta bien.

Sakura acepto la propuesta de Ray sin imaginar lo que pasaría al llegar a la aeronave; al llegar a los asientos asignados por la aerolínea Sakura vio que el compañero de asiento era Ray. "esto es mas que coincidencia" pensó Sakura, pero se sentó igual al momento en que se sentó un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, llego hasta donde ellos estaban

- si que tienes suerte Ray, te ha tocado una compañera de viaje preciosa- dijo el chico

- no molestes Max, discúlpalo Sakura- dijo un Ray bastante apenado

- no te preocupes Ray, hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tú eres-

- mi nombre es max, es un placer Sakura

- dime ¿eres amigo de Ray?

-¡oh claro que si pero no-solo soy yo!

- ¿a que te refieres?

- mira esos asientos de adelante, ves a ese chico con la laptop, y al que esta a su lado, ellos son amigos de Ray también y el que esta en el asiento trasero también.

-veo que tienes muchos amigos Ray- dijo Sakura dedicándole una linda sonrisa la cual causó una extraña razón en él.

La mayor parte del vuelo se la pasaron hablando ahí fue donde Ray supo que Sakura se dirigía a la casa de la familia Li, lo cual le trajo viejos recuerdos de su aldea natal, él por su parte le contó sobre el beyblade y sus muchas aventuras pero en ningún momento Sakura le dijo que su viaje era por cuestiones sentimentales. Lo cual de haberlo hecho hubiese parado en seco lo que Ray empezaba a sentir por ella. De pronto una voz en el altavoz los saco de su platica

- pasajeros se les comunica que en pocos minutos estaremos aterrizando por favor abróchense los cinturones-

- es una lastima que se acabe el viaje, cuando empezábamos a conocernos ¿no lo crees Ray?

- tienes toda la razón, Sakura... pero... ten toma esto-

-¿qué es?-

- son boletos para que vayas a ver el torneo de beyblade en la ciudad prohibida, puedes ir con alguna amiga. Y esto es el nombre del hotel donde estaremos hospedados por si alguna vez quieres ir a vernos durante tu estancia en China.

-muchas gracias, Ray te prometo que ahí estaré apoyándote, veras

en ese momento el avión aterriza y todos los pasajeros comenzaron a salir en ese momento los amigos de Ray se acercaron a Sakura

- hola yo soy tyson, así que tú eres la nueva amiga de Ray

- si mucho gusto mi nombre es...

- ¡Sakura!!

En ese momento la voz de una chica de cabello negro en dos largas coletas se dejo escuchar Sakura volteo para verla mejor y detrás de ella se encontraba él, su amado Syaoran el cual la miraba de manera distinta la miraba como con fastidio, pero nadie a excepción de otro chico chino se dio cuenta de ello.

-discúlpenme pero han venido por mí-

-esta bien Sakura nos veremos mañana en la inauguración del torneo-

- si allí estaré, adiós a todos fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Sakura mientras sacudía la mano en forma de despedida y se lanzaba a los brazos del chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés

y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios que fue visto por los 5 chicos los cuales giraron rápidamente para ver a Ray

- te encuentras bien Ray- dijo un chico de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color que durante todo el tiempo había permanecido aparte de todo

- si kay, lo estoy-

- no sabia que ella tuviese un novio acaso ¿no te lo dijo Ray?

-no- Ray se sentía muy mal ya que desde que la vio en el aeropuerto se imagino una vida junto a ella y aunque pareciera tonto

Ellos se fueron al hotel a descansar llegaron a la hora de cenar y como siempre tyson arraso con la cena después se fueron a dormir y como a las 4 de la mañana un extraño sonido hizo que Ray se despertara escucho mejor y supo que alguien tocaba la puerta como estaba durmiendo se encontraba vestido únicamente con ropa interior lo cual era un pequeño calzoncillos que le quedaba muy ajustado en su "miembro", así que entre dormido y despierto abrió la puerta para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Era Sakura... ella se encontraba empapada debido a que afuera llovía a mares

-¡Sakura que haces aquí!-

-Ray yo... –

Fue lo único que dijo ya que se lanzo en sus brazos buscando consuelo estaba mojada y fría su cabello aun goteaba agua y lo peor era que ella también se encontraba en ropa de dormir; llevaba puesto una pequeña tanga que ya no dejaba nada a la imaginación lo que nadie de mujer desea mostrar y sobre su cuerpo una camiseta deportiva con el nombre seijo escrito en el frente y la palabra Kinomoto atrás en letras grandes esa era la única ropa que llevaba Ray la abrazo fuertemente y cerro la puerta tras ella; se sentaron en la cama y cuando Ray encendió la pequeña lámpara de mesa se dio cuenta que eso había sido muy mala idea ya que en la oscuridad y con el sueño que tenia no recordaba que lo único que cargaba puesto era su ropa interior y eso no era todo tampoco; Sakura se encontraba en una posición admisible ya que como iba empapada la camiseta se transparentaba dejando ver que la joven no usaba sostén y que sus pechos se encontraban húmedos y necesitando calor, era una escena espectacular ya que la figura de la chica sobre la cama de Ray y con la luz atravesándola hacía que Ray se pusiera algo... como se dice... caliente y eso lo noto Sakura; al ver como su miembro se levantaba en rebelión tratando de salir de aquella prenda de color azul marino; en ese momento Sakura sintió como sus pechos se ponían duros y que sus pezones se ponían erectos cosa que para Ray no paso inadvertida

-Ray ven, acércate por favor- dijo Sakura invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella

Ray acepto la invitación que la chica le hacia se sentó a su lado y con miedo se coloco frente a ella y antes de que él se sentase; Sakura le detuvo en ese instante, Ray no sabia que esperar de ella y lo que vino después lo dejo desconcertado; frente a sus ojos Sakura se deshacía de la camiseta que llevaba dejando ver su hermosa piel blanca y su esbelta figura y como Ray permanecía aun allí, petrificado por la hermosa mujer que se encontraba en su cama, Sakura continuo por su parte quitándose la ropa, lo único que le quedaba por quitarse era la diminuta tanga de color negro que llevaba puesta y que ahora estaba en el suelo junto con su camiseta eso fue lo mas que Ray resistió, se acerco a Sakura la cual aun permanecía sentada en la orilla de la cama con la única excepción que ya no llevaba nada puesto; el corazón de Ray comenzó a latir más rápido y su miembro anhelaba salir y darse gusto en esa chica que yacía esperándolo.

-Ray por favor, tócame, por favor hazme olvidar la razón por la cual vine a este lugar, haz que mi corazón se confunda y crea que vine por ti, talvez después de que te hayas apoderado de mi cuerpo lo hagas también de mi corazón, te suplico hazme tuya...

Ray solo pudo tocar los labios de Sakura para callarlos después con la otra mano acaricio su cuello y bajo lentamente por los hombros, acaricio los blancos brazos de Sakura, hasta que llego a las manos. Mientras Sakura lo miraba con ternura quito la mano de Ray que estaba en su boca y se acerco a él y le beso, un beso que despertó en Ray el instinto felino que posee un miembro de la villa de los white tigers, ese beso apasionado y salvaje continuó hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de respirar se separaron y entonces Sakura se agacho hasta tener contacto visual con la prenda azul marino que según sus palabra "estorbaba" así que sujetando la prenda con las manos comenzó a bajarla lo hizo con una sensualidad y suavidad que Ray no se dio por enterado de cuando esta llegó a sus tobillos únicamente pudo sentir como la boca de Sakura se deslizaba de sus tobillos a su pené, este se encontraba erecto y deseoso de saber que tenia planeado la Japonesa para él, Sakura no hizo nada al llegar ahí se incorporo y lo miro fijamente, le tomo la mano y lo llevo a la cama lo hizo acostarse y acto seguido ella se sentó sobre él, al principio, lo hizo sobre su estomago ahí comenzó a besar a Ray por todo el pecho mientras él correspondía a cada uno de ellos con una pasión desmedida pero su cuerpo pedía mas deseaba mas, así que, mientras, Sakura se encontraba sobre él una de sus manos se apoyo en el muslo de ella; suavemente lo recorría y llego a su vagina, allí comenzó a acariciarla y luego introdujo uno de sus dedos y lo sacaba y luego volvía a introducirlo esto causo un efecto especial en Sakura que en ese momento gemía de placer

-Ray continua... por favor... – decía una Sakura que se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis que era nuevo para ella y de alguna manera le alegraba que Ray le guiara por esa nueva aventura

Por fin, el momento que ambos esperaban llego; Sakura se encontraba aun sobre Ray. Mientras él la acariciaba y sentía como su mano se humedecía por los jugos de Sakura los cuales le hacían sentirse mas cerca de conocer ese regalo de los dioses el cual es el placer carnal. En ese momento con un movimiento suave se coloco sobre ella esto le gusto a la chica que lo invito a atravesar el umbral abriendo sus piernas, en ese momento Ray acepto, y con una estocada suave, metió su pené. Al principio se escucho una queja por parte de Sakura pero Ray le dijo "que eso era normal y que pronto pasaría el dolor", Sakura confió en él y a medida que Ray continuaba con sus estocadas el dolor se transformo en un inmenso placer, después de unos minutos; los dos jóvenes que cambiaban de posición conforme su placer lo indicaba se encontraban gimiendo y lanzando gritos de placer a diestra y siniestra; el calor que envolvía sus cuerpos los hacia desearse aun más; Sakura se sentía tan amada, era como si él la amara, ya que la trataba con delicadeza y dulzura, y él sentía que al entrar en el cuerpo de Sakura entraba en su corazón así continuaron por una hora; ya cuando los primeros rayos de sol salían por detrás de las montañas, en ese momento un grito por parte de los dos se dejaba escuchar, era la señal de que ambos habían llegado al orgasmo se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y, Ray le dijo a Sakura una palabra que hizo a Sakura sentirse segura y poder dormir con tranquilidad.

- ¡te amo!-

Esa palabra Sakura sabia que no había salido únicamente por el momento, ella sabia que lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón. Así los jóvenes amantes se durmieron por la fatiga de la noche(mas bien madrugada) y uno junto al otro se rindieron a los efectos del éxtasis y durmieron

Aunque también otras personas pudieron dormir, me refiero a los vecinos de cuarto de Ray estos jóvenes no habían dormido bien, es mas desde que Sakura y Ray habían comenzado su noche pasional ellos habían permanecido pendientes de todo cuanto ocurría en la habitación todos menos uno.

Me refiero claro esta, a los bleybreakers los compañeros de Ray bueno al principio el único que se dio cuenta de los extraños ruidos que salían de la habitación de Ray fue Kenny quien al no saber que eran llamo a tyson, Max y a kay para que fueran a escucharlos todos a excepción de kay se quedaron asustados y hasta trataron de ir a la habitación de Ray para ver que sucedía pero el los detuvo diciéndoles así

**(flash back) **

- no se atrevan, si interrumpen a Ray estoy seguro que no los perdonara- dijo kay con ton autoritario.

-pero quien sabe que estará pasando que tal si lo están asaltando o algo peor- dijo tyson

-tyson, no entiendes que lo que Ray esta haciendo es mucho mejor que estar en un buffet todo lo que pueda comer- dijo kay tratando de explicarle a su amigo sin delatar al otro

-habla claro, kay- dijo max

- urggg... que no ven que Ray esta haciéndole el amor a una chica... – dijo kay con las mejillas sumamente rojas

-¡en serio... ¡ dijeron los tres chicos sumamente asombrados

- ¡oye como sabes eso!- dijo tyson tratando de sacarle mas a su amigo de cabellos azules

- acaso ¿crees que soy virgen? – pregunto kay

- y no lo somos todos- dijo tyson

- dime max ¿tú eres virgen verdad?

- ¡si... aun lo soy!- dijo el chico de cabello rubio con las mejillas sumamente rojas

- ves, kay todos lo somos por que dices que tu no

- por que es así y punto, y no diré nada mas

los jóvenes escucharon todos y cada uno de los sonidos hasta que un grito hizo que uno de ellos dijera algo

- ¡oigan chicos la chica que esta con Ray, no es Sakura!

- ¿que... dices max?- Dijo kay

quien durante todo el tiempo había estado apoyado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados y al escuchar eso dejo su postura normal y se acerco a la pared y al escuchar que realmente era Sakura dijo así

- ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Esa chica si que es rápida

**(fin del flash back)**

Todos los bleybreakers después del primer encuentro de Ray con una mujer descansaron pero como a las 10 de la mañana los compañeros de Ray suponiendo que Sakura había vuelto a su casa entraron en la habitación de Ray sigilosamente al ver que en la cama se encontraba únicamente una persona la cual se había cubierto la cara debido a la claridad que en la habitación imaginaron que su amigo seguía agotado entonces tyson se acerco a la cama y con un ademán de la mano quito la sabana que cubría a "su amigo" pero para sorpresa de todos en lugar de Ray se encontraron con una Sakura que yacía aun en la cama desnuda. Los cuatro chicos se deleitaron de la vista de aquella chica con un cuerpo perfecto y blanca piel pero, de pronto apareció Ray quien se había levantado a darse un baño y al encontrarse con la escena de sus amigos anonadados viendo a "SU Sakura" le molesto enormemente, así que arranco la sabana de manos de tyson y los saco a los cuatro al pasillo

- ¿que significa esto muchachos?

- perdónanos Ray- dijo kenny aun con sus mejillas rosadas

- si Ray, no sabíamos que aún continuaba allí perdónanos

- a que se refieren con... aún

- Ray te explicare después ahora regresa ahí adentro antes de que ella despierte- dijo kay.

Así lo hizo los dejo ahí en el pasillo y al entrar de nuevo en la habitación vio que Sakura ya había despertado estaba ahí sentada en la cama aun desnuda brindándole una cálida sonrisa

- buenos días, Sakura- dijo Ray acercándose a ella

- muy, muy buenos días Ray- contestó ella – dime te encuentras bien-

- ¡oh si, me encuentro genial! Y ¿tu como estas?

- me siento feliz, no sé porque pero, creo que deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido ¿no lo crees así?- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie dejando ver nuevamente su blanco cuerpo al natural viéndose a la luz del día más hermoso que en la oscuridad.

- ¿qué tan seguido? Pregunto ansioso Ray

- que te parece todo el día, y toda la noche- dijo Sakura mientras besaba los labios de Ray

- me... parece... bien-

- entonces que te parece si lo hacemos ahora mismo- dijo la joven mientras lo lanzaba a la cama nuevamente

- bien, pero espero que esta noche estés aun conmigo para que me cumplas lo dicho por ti-

- no te preocupes nada me hará separarme de ti- dijo Sakura antes de besar sus labios y comenzar con la ceremonia de seducción, mientras que Ray se sentía en el cielo cuando hacia suya a Sakura.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que los muchachos habían ido por Ray a su habitación y en menos de media hora se inauguraría el torneo asiático de beyblade y si Ray no llegaba se tendrían que ir sin él; Pero... él estaba bajando en esos momentos con Sakura la cual había pedido al hotel una muda de ropa ya que la que tenia no era muy presentable, al llegar donde los chicos se encontraban Sakura se sintió observada y no era para mas ya que la ropa que llevaba la hacia ver hermosa; tenia puesto una micro falda de mezclilla y una camisa negra con un dragón y un tigre a ambos lados de la misma; todos los chicos la miraban pero al sentir la mirada llena de celos de Ray prefirieron marcharse a la inauguración así que todos subieron al auto autobús, Ray y Sakura se sentaron hasta el final, al llegar ahí Sakura busco la ventana para poder ver lo que no conocía de China.

Ray le miraba creía que era un sueño el que ella se encontrara con ella pero de pronto recordó una cosa y se lo dijo a Sakura

- Sakura dime ¿qué paso entre tu y el chico del aeropuerto?

- como sabes de él.

- dime ¿qué paso?

- bueno... veras... su nombre es Li Syaoran y desde hace 3 años se suponía que el y yo éramos novios... pero desde que llegue a China él se comporto bastante tosco e indiferente con migo entonces, aproveche la noche y fui a su habitación, no con las intenciones que tuve con tigo por que si no lo notaste ayer yo aun era virgen...

- lo sé Sakura, lo sé, continua

- bien al llegar le pedí una explicación pero al verlo en la cama y ver que no me contestaba me acerque y cuando llegue vi que había una chica en su cama estaban ambos totalmente desnudos y lo sé por que ninguno de ellos estaba cubierto así que salí rápidamente de la habitación entonces me encontré con su madre en el pasillo y me dijo que esa chica era la esposa de Syaoran y que si no me lo había dicho era por que ella pensó que el me lo había dicho, así que cuando me dijo eso salí corriendo de esa casa, tal como me viste llegar en la noche aunque para serte sincera no salió ni una sola lagrima de mi rostro no se como explicarlo pero aun así debo volver por mi equipaje y no se que haré ya que no deseo ver su cara

- no te preocupes, yo iré contigo, después de la fiesta de inauguración iremos por tu equipaje para llevarlo al hotel, ¿qué te parece?

- muchas gracias Ray, eres un sol- diciendo eso le dio un apasionado beso el cual fue observado por sus compañeros quienes se sentían feliz por Ray.

- ¡ejem..., ejem..., disculpen pero ya hemos llegado- dijo tyson a Ray y a Sakura que continuaban besándose

- e... en serio. Disculpa tyson, ¿oye no crees tú que el tiempo se fue volando Ray?

- si claro Sakura- la verdad es que Ray no le había puesto atención aun estaba anestesiado por el dulce beso de Sakura al mismo tiempo que pensaba "Li es un tonto como pudo dejar ir a esta chica es una joya" pero muy pronto obtendría respuesta, después de la fiesta de inauguración del torneo de beyblade el grupo de dirigía de regreso al hotel, entonces Ray se acerco al conductor del autobús y le pidió que por favor lo llevara a la mansión de Li Ieran, y cuando cambio de dirección los demás preguntaron a Ray el que pasaba

- ¿oye que sucede por que cambiamos de dirección?

- lo siento, muchachos pero debemos ir a un lugar antes

- ¿a qué lugar vamos si se puede saber? Dijo kay viendo fijamente a Ray

- lo siento esto es por mi culpa- dijo Sakura dando un paso al frente

- a ¿qué te refieres Sakura? Dijo max

- verán anoche sucedió algo terrible para mí y debido a que escape de la casa de Li Ieran no pude traer conmigo mis maletas entonces Ray se ofreció a ir conmigo a recogerlas, pero si no desean ir, lo entenderé de todas formas yo solo soy una invasora en su grupo

- te equivocas tu no eres una invasora eres la novia de Ray ¿o me equivoco Ray?

- no, tyson tienes razón... Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- claro, pero tendrás que esperar a que te de el si, después de recuperar mis maletas.

- bien, vamos todos-

Así lo hicieron los chicos llegaron a la mansión de los Li, Sakura se adelanto y toco el timbre de la enorme mansión, al momento salieron el señor Wei y Syaoran el cual se mostraba arrepentido de haberle mentido a Sakura, cuando él la vio trato de tomarle la mano y llevarla adentro pero Sakura se soltó y camino como si él no estuviera en ese lugar a decir verdad actuó muy fría con el en cuestión de segundos le pidió muy amablemente al señor Wei que trajera su equipaje. En el momento de entrar el señor Wei a casa, Syaoran se aproximo a Sakura quien estaba junto a kay en ese momento y le dijo así

- debes entenderme Sakura, yo no quería casarme mi madre me obligo-

- si claro debió haber sido muy difícil ocultármelo por un año ¿cierto Li?

- ¡Li! Me llamaste Li, eso quiere decir que...

- exacto estas libre para continuar con esa mujer, y no te preocupes por mi Ray y los chicos cuidaran de mí

- así que a eso has quedado a una callejera, jamás imagine eso de ti Sakura... eres... una...

- ¡óyeme mocoso, no permitiré que digas eso de Sakura!- dijo kay, muy molesto pero no solo fue él, también lo dijeron los demás y en menos de lo que esperaba Ray ya estaba sobre él dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, Sakura que conocía a Syaoran trato de interponerse entre los dos cuando de pronto un puñetazo se dejo escuchar y una persona caía inconsciente pero no eran ni Ray ni Syaoran, era Sakura la cual había sido alcanzada por el golpe que Syaoran trataba de darle a Ray ella se interpuso y cayo inconsciente por el golpe, fue sujetada por kay que se encontraba mas cerca y no permitió que se lastimara mas. Al ver esto Ray enfureció y trato de darle otro golpe a Syaoran pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Li Ieran

- ¡Syaoran alto, entra a la casa de inmediato!, al oír estas palabras li sintió como un escalofrió recorriera su espalda así que entro no sin antes enviarle una de esas miradas asesinas a Ray y a sus compañeros, en cuanto entró en la casa Li Ieran se acerco a los jóvenes quienes tomaron una posición defensiva ante Sakura quien ahora estaba siendo sostenida por Ray

- no teman no le haré ningún daño a la señorita Kinomoto-

- y como estaremos seguros de eso- dijo en tono frió kay

- Sé que ella sufrió mucho al enterarse del actual estado civil de Syaoran pero se también que el joven que comparta su vida con ella será muy feliz por favor cuiden de ella no saben lo valiosa que es

- claro que lo sabemos- dijo Ray viendo a los ojos a la señora Li

- yo lo sé, tú eres el escogido para compartir la vida con la maestra de las cartas Sakura –

- ¿cartas que? Dijo tyson,

- es una historia que no me corresponde a mí, decirles, con permiso me retiro

- espere señora Li- refuto Ray – acaso no piensa hacer nada con ese chico el insulto a Sakura la llamo callejera y él... él la lastimó –

- debes entender que para mi hijo fue muy duro aceptar mis deseos sobre los de él ya que el ama enormemente a la Srta. Kinomoto pero estoy segura que el golpe fue un accidente, adiós

y diciendo eso entro en la casa entonces Wei salió y les entrego las maletas a tyson y a max así sin mas que decir abandonaron ese lugar, al llegar al hotel kenny llamo a un doctor para que viese a Sakura, él la examino y le administro un analgésico ya que después del golpe sufriría de algún dolor, en la habitación se encontraban los chicos que estaban ayudando a Ray a acomodar las cosas de Sakura en el closet

-oye Ray a crees que se refería la señora Li con que Sakura era la maestra de las cartas

- no lo sé kenny pero será mejor esperar a que Sakura se despierte y que nos cuente ¿claro si ella así lo desea?

- pues entonces tendremos que esperar un poco mas de tiempo- dijo Ray que en ese momento se acerco a Sakura y tomo el termómetro que ella tenia en su boca

- ¿por que dices eso kay? Pregunto Ray muy extrañado mientras se acercaba a él

- la temperatura de Sakura esta subiendo creo que tiene fiebre-

- no, puede ser... kenny llama nuevamente al, medico...

- no es necesario- se escucho la voz de un hombre que se encontraba en la ventana. Al verlo los chicos se llevaron el susto de sus vidas

- ¿que es eso? Pregunto kenny que en ese momento tenia una cara de interrogante terrible.

- ¿quién eres tú? Pregunto Ray acercándose al extraño personaje que se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana

- mi nombre es Yue el juez y soy el guardián de Sakura- dijo este entrando por la ventana y acercándose a ella

- ¿guardián? Se pregunto kay un poco suspicaz y no se separo de ella ante el avance de este ser que veían como una aparición, ya que era un hombre de cabellos plateados con grandes alas de ángel y ojos grises como los de un gato, pero este no desistió se acerco a la cama donde ella descansaba puso una de sus manos en la frente de Sakura y se ilumino el rostro de ella después como por "arte de magia" ella abría sus ojos al primero que vio fue a Yue se lanzo a los brazos de este y comenzó a llorar y a contarle su historia

Yue... snif... snif... me alegra tanto que estés aquí- decía inconsolable la joven Sakura – dime ¿cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí? –

- fui a casa de Li Ieran, ella me dijo lo ocurrido, y me envió con mucha prisa ya que me contó lo del golpe ¿cómo paso todo esto Sakura?

-no lo sé, aun no entiendo como manteniendo comunicación con migo no me evito la pena de encontrarlo... como lo encontré. Pero sabes de todo eso salió algo muy bueno...

- ¿y que fue eso?

- Ray- dijo Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas y tratando de encontrar con la mirada al joven que acababa de mencionar.

Y al encontrarlo pudo ver que todos tenían cara de poker viendo al extraño ser que estaba junto a ella.

- ¡oh por Cristo! Dijo Sakura quien en ese momento se levantó de la cama y corrió para ver a Ray

-Ray ¿te encuentras bien?

- si Sakura lo estoy y veo que tu también lo estas-

- Sí, gracias a Yue-

- ¿Yue? – bien Yue dijo Ray

- por favor vengan todos siéntense, creo que hay una historia que debo contar - dijo Sakura

así que todos se sentaron y mientras Sakura les contaba la historia de cómo había encontrado el libro con las cartas Clow y lo había cambiado, y que de esa manera había conocido a Syaoran, a Kero a Yukito, o sea, Yue y de todas las aventuras que habían pasado, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos de la joven que tenían frente a ellos, en especial Ray el cual la miraba embelesado no podía creer que la joven que apenas había tenido en sus brazos no menos de un día fuese una persona tan poderosa y mientras Sakura explicaba a sus nuevos amigos esta complicada historia Yue miraba fijamente a Ray, la manera en la que veía a su dueña era como cuando Syaoran la miraba con la única excepción de que los ojos de Ray no la perdían de vista En ese momento pensó "acaso los sentimientos de este joven son mayores de los que Syaoran le profesaba a Sakura" ese pensamiento le lleno de tranquilidad cuando ella terminó su relato se sentó junto a Ray y le miro fijamente en ese momento le pregunto.

- y ¿ahora que piensas sobre mí? - quiero que seas sincero con migo

- lo único que pienso de ti es que eres maravillosa y te amo aun más, ya que ahora entiendo lo que la Sra. Li no dijo a todos.

- así ¿qué te dijo?

- que eras una persona muy valiosa y que te merecías ser feliz.

- créeme lo soy- dijo Sakura acercándose al rostro de Ray y abrazándole por el cuello para darle un tierno beso al terminar de besarse Yue se acerco a ella y le dijo así

- entonces me marcho, Kerberos esta solo en casa y es capaz de comerse los muebles.

- gracias por haber venido Yue- se despidió de él dándole un fuerte abrazo

Yue se marcho y los muchachos decidieron dejar solos a Ray y a Sakura que desde que Yue se marcho se miraban eróticamente.

- tyson, kay, kenny creo que debemos ir a cambiarnos y bajar a la "piscina"

Todos lo miraron con caras de "que pasa", entonces, max los empujo afuera de la habitación en ese momento Sakura se acerco a Ray y le tomo el rostro con las manos le miro y beso su mejilla, y con su mano acariciaba su cabello, mientras Ray, besaba el cuello de Sakura subiendo lentamente hasta sus orejas ahí, mordisquea el lóbulo de Sakura haciendo que esta suspirara.

- veo que encontré un punto débil- susurro Ray en el oído de Sakura

- hay muchos mas, ¿crees poderlos encontrar todos?- dijo Sakura.

- lo haré – contestó Ray

Sakura tomo la cabeza de Ray con sus dos manos, deslizo sus dedos entre la cabellera de Ray y poco a poco fue soltando el largo cabello de Ray ella se sentía emocionada de ver la hermosa cabellera azabache del chico mientras, Ray

comenzó por acariciar la espalda de Sakura, ella se movía sensualmente entre sus brazos; él la tenia abrazada con tal fuerza que el contacto hacia que el miembro de Ray se pusiera rígido y duro; esto hacia que Sakura se excitara más, cuando él se separó unos centímetros de ella, el rostro de Sakura cambió se podía ver que no le había gustado mucho la separación y para remediarlo abrazo ella a Ray, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que su camisa se rompió dejando ver sus pechos que se habían endurecido por el contacto con Ray; al ver esto, el chico tomó uno de los pechos de ella, entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, se sentía tan suave como terciopelo, continuó acariciándolo pero cada vez con mas fuerza esto provocaba en la chica incontables gemidos de placer; era señal de haber encontrado otro punto débil. Sakura se decidió y con suavidad comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones chinos de la bata de Ray, al terminar quito la bata dejando el torso de Ray al descubierto Sakura pudo ver que en la oscuridad esa parte de Ray había perdido mucha de la belleza de la cual era dueño; ella. Comenzó a besar sus pectorales, los cuales se hallaba ligeramente llenos de sudor, el sabor salado de su cuerpo, llenó de pasión el joven cuerpo de Sakura, en ese momento ella introdujo su propia mano a su vagina y comenzó a introducirse el dedo como Ray lo había hecho la noche anterior; Esta acción fue observada por el joven quien inmediatamente sujeto la mano de su amante y la obligo a salir para que su mano tomase su lugar, en ese momento él le dijo acariciando su clítoris.

- no me niegues ese placer- déjame hacerlo a mí.

- esta bien, entonces permíteme a mi encontrar tus puntos débiles-

- como gustes mi flor de cerezo- dijo Ray atrayendo hacia él a esa chica que anhelaba ser amada.

Así Ray desnudo a Sakura con ferocidad rompiendo la falda, la braguita que Sakura llevaba puesta se rompió en miles de pedacitos ya que Ray la había arrancado con sus propios dientes haciendo que la maestra de las cartas ardiera en deseos por ese Nekojin.

En segundos Ray atrajo a Sakura hacia su cuerpo, el contacto de ambos genitales explotó Ray sujeto a Sakura y la apoyo en la pared, ahí mientras la chica se encontraba sujeta de sus glúteos Ray comenzó a meterle él pené con fuerza esto lo hacia para que su clítoris reaccionara y empezara a expulsar los fluidos vaginales para tener mas fricción, al sentir Sakura las caricias que el pené de Ray le daba su vagina no pudo dominarse y lanzo un grito que excito a Ray ya que se trataba de un grito de éxtasis real, en ese momento veía a su Sakura mordiéndose los labios para no gritar

- no reprimas el placer, no me niegues el sonido de tu éxtasis - dijo el bleybreakers mientras jadeaba al penetrar a Sakura. En ese momento la chica comprendió lo que el joven deseaba y se abrazo a su cuello colocando su boca al lado de la oreja de Ray y comenzó a jadear y gemir mientras decía en un susurro – mas fuerte... por favor... dame más... te amo... Ray, te amo... -

las palabras que pronunciaba en ese momento hicieron que Ray supiera que eran ciertas, había desalojado a Li Syaoran del corazón de la bella Sakura, ahora ese lugar lo ocupaba Ray, eso le hizo muy feliz y como ella le pedía mas siguió dando estocadas fuertes y más rápidas, en un instante ambos cayeron al suelo sin que ninguno se golpease, Ray hizo que Sakura se colocase sobre él, en esta posición sujeto a Sakura por la cintura mientras ella enterraba el pené de Ray en su rajadita; en esa posición Ray subió a Sakura y la bajaba para que se introdujera su pené con mayor facilidad, Sakura al ver que la nueva posición le daba el placer suficiente ayudo a Ray colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del joven y subiendo y bajando sus caderas, primero con suavidad y aumentando pronto la velocidad. En esta posición parecía que Sakura cabalgaba a Ray como se cabalga a un garañón salvaje; el joven al ver que tenia ambas manos libres acaricio el cuerpo de Sakura completito no dejó un solo rincón sin explorar... esperen había un lugar que no había explorado. Al saber cual era se incorporo lo suficiente para poner su rostro a la altura del de ella aun sentados hizo que Sakura se levantase un poco y la aferró mas a su pecho colocando a Sakura con su trasero encima del pené de Ray cuando sintió que estaba en posición introdujo él pené en el ano de Sakura esto provocó en ella un placer único jamás lo había experimentado era mucho mejor que cualquier otro, al ver que le gustaba continuó incrementando la velocidad, mientras sus dos manos permanecían ocupadas. La derecha con los senos y la izquierda con el clítoris. Esto lo hacia a petición de ella; ya que cuando Ray se introdujo por su trasero, ella, que continuaba colgada aun de su cuello le susurró en ese instante – no dejes mi rajadita sola... ayúdame a sentir mas placer... introduce tus dedos... hazlo, hazlo...

Así pues coloco su mano izquierda en la vagina de ella y primero introdujo uno de sus dedos; lo sacaba y metía nuevamente. Después se escucho un suave susurro – otro, mas... introduce otro mas – así lo hizo. Ray metió dos dedos eso hacia que la chica expulsara más fluidos el momento del orgasmo estaba próximo las mejillas de Ray habían tomado para entonces un tono rojo carmesí; igualmente las de Sakura ambos sentían que el momento estaba próximo los gemidos se podían escuchar por todo el pasillo; todos los que en ese momento circulaba por ahí los escuchaban, inclusive una recamarera colocó el letrero "no molestar, recién casados" en la perilla de la puerta debido a los gritos y gemidos de los dos de pronto un fuerte rugido se escucho parecía como si un tigre estuviese en la habitación, pero era Ray que al momento del orgasmo había rugido como un tigre, al escucharlo Sakura le excito mas y su orgasmo fue mucho más sempiterno. La joven quedo abrazada contra el pecho de Ray sin salir del sexo de este el cual continuaba tieso, y erguido dentro de su vagina, el mientras tanto la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello; ella levantó suavemente la vista para encontrar los dorados ojos de Ray, los miró con ternura y dedico una sonrisa tierna y cálida mientras buscaba los labios del chico, por fin ella se levantó; al hacerlo causó un leve gozo por parte del joven, quien continuaba con su pené dentro de ella al escuchar esto la joven soltó una risa morbosa y sensual que Ray solo escucho con gracia.

- ¿parece divertido, verdad? Te parece bien dejarme así con esta frustración al salir de mí -

- si, a decir verdad, sí. Ya que eso significa, que la próxima vez te esforzaras más. Auque para ser sincera esta ocasión te superaste, en especial al descubrir un punto que ni siquiera yo sabia que tenia, eres un excelente amante.

- pero ¿qué dices... soy el único amante que has tenido?

- lo sé, por eso eres excelente.

- también tú, eres excelente y como premio te dejare descansar esta noche.

- eso no es un premio, es un castigo, ¿acaso ya te aburriste de mí?

- no, eso ni siquiera lo pienses. Olvídalo, sí. Perdóname – dijo Ray abrazando a Sakura – eres una chica impresionante, eres bella, dulce y sumamente apasionada. Eres... perfecta.

- no digas eso que me avergüenzas... ¡ oye! Dime ¿fue mi imaginación o realmente rugiste como un tigre de bengala?

Al decir esto el rostro de Ray se ruborizo terriblemente y para esto, había dos razones. La primera: por la pregunta de Sakura y la segunda: por que la chica al preguntarle esto se encontraba halándole el pené a Ray, lo hacia de arriba hacia abajo; como fingiendo una penetración este movimiento había hecho que el pené de Ray expulsara semen en pequeñas cantidades, el cual empapaba el rostro de Sakura, era obvio que la chica deseaba avivar nuevamente el fuego de Ray. Este le contesto mientras se tiraba sobre ella.

- fue un truco que mi padre me enseño, cuando cumplí 16 años me dijo que si alguna vez tenia relaciones con la mujer que amaba y lograba llegar al orgasmo, rugiera como tigre para que ella lograse llegar excitada al orgasmo y dime ¿funcionó o debo escribirle a mi padre diciéndole que no funciono su consejo?

- debo ser yo, la que escriba a tu padre. Le diré que... sus consejos son excelentes y que me imagino que por eso tiene un hijo tan apuesto, ya que seguramente uso ese truco con tu madre.

- por Dios Sakura que cosas se te ocurren. ¡oye! ¿no quieres bajar a darte un baño en la piscina con los muchachos?

- me suena bien... espera tengo un traje de baño especial en mi maleta

- te refieres, al negro que se transparenta en la parte superior.

- si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Lo vi, mientras, guardaba tu ropa en el closet. Me parece una excelente elección te felicito por tu buen gusto

- si tienes que felicitar a alguien felicita a mi amiga Tomoyo, ella lo metió en mi maleta

- entonces cuando la conozca será lo primero que haga, ahora ven duchémonos antes de que bajemos a la piscina.

- oh no señor, me supongo que si ambos entramos juntos a la ducha no saldremos jamás ve tu primero y yo ordenare este caos creo las habitaciones de hotel no son resistentes a nuestra pasión.

- bien entonces saldré rápido espérame.

- lo haré ahora apresúrate ve, ve

cuando Ray se metió a ducharse Sakura aprovecho y pidió a la recepción un favor

- hola, recepción, hablo de la habitación 1204 quiero pedirles un favor, necesito que al salir. Envíen a esta habitación miles de flores de cerezo, lo harán, muchas gracias señorita.

Cuando Sakura colgó el teléfono, alguien toco la puerta ella se coloco la bata de Ray y abrió la puerta era Kay, quien al ver a Sakura se sonrojo y directamente le pregunto.

- discúlpame, ¿esta Ray por ahí cerca?

- lo siento... el esta tomando una ducha en este momento pero si deseas puedes esperarlo solo dame un minuto para cambiarme si...

- si claro

Sakura cerro la puerta, mientras el pobre kay se moría de la vergüenza cuando Sakura volvió a abrir la puerta le vio vestir la camisa azul que Ray siempre lleva debajo de su kimono y la falda que llevaba esa misma tarde al entrar pudo ver que su camisa estaba en el sofá hecha jirones cuando Sakura se sentó en el asiento kay pudo ver un poco mas allá de la falda que ella llevaba en ese instante y vio que no llevaba bragas lo que lo hizo imaginar que había después no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Ray salió del baño y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a kay en la habitación

- ¡kay... sucede algo malo!

- no es eso solo quería hablar contigo y pues...

- descuiden yo iré a bañarme para que bajemos los tres a la piscina en seguida regreso- dijo feliz Sakura. Al entrar en el baño Ray se acerco a kay

- ¿que pasa Kay sucede algo?

- abajo en la recepción esta el chico Li preguntando por Sakura en este momento tyson, max y el jefe están con el.

- pero ¿que rayos quiere ese mocoso, acaso no dejara en paz a Sakura?

- creo que no, creo que debes decirle a Sakura que el esta buscándola para que ella hable de una vez por todas con el- dijo kay con voz muy segura de lo que hablaba.

- me parece buena idea iremos para que ese chico se de cuenta de que ella no esta sola-

cuando ella salió del baño ya preparada con su traje de baño ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar el verla con la baba en el piso incluso el pobre kay tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tirarsele encima y quitarle la ropa la chica estaba realmente avergonzada en especial por que pudo adivinar los pensamientos de el chico de cabello azul.

- Sakura, Syaoran esta en la recepción buscándote- dijo Ray en tono serio

- en serio, bajemos pues tengo muchas cosas que decirle a Li-

cuando Ray escucho a Sakura llamarlo Li no temió mas supo que ella estaría con el siempre. Así los chicos bajaron por el ascensor hasta la recepción ahí se encontraban dos empleados del hotel uno sostenía a Syaoran y el otro a tyson ambos estaban peleando en ese momento la voz de Sakura se escuchó

- alto tyson este problema déjamelo a mi

- pero Sakura acaso no recuerdas que por este chiquillo casi te mueres

- si lo se tyson y por eso es que estoy aquí- Sakura dejo de hablar con tyson y se acerco a Syaoran al tenerlo en frente se dejo escuchar un sonido ensordecedor

- PLAFFFFFFFF...

era una bofetada que giro la cara de Syaoran en 360 grados

- esto es por haberme llamado callejera- dijo la chica que tenia los ojos sumamente fijos en la mirada ámbar del chico Li

- tu no entiendes Sakura... yo te amo... esta chica no significa nada para mi

- cállate Syaoran, no digas nada mas, ahora la que no te quiere ver soy yo y para que no lo dudes te diré que en estos momentos estoy durmiendo con uno de estos 5 chicos ya que en él encontré un apoyo real y lo mas importante es que me ama

- ¿quién es dime quien es?

- no se adivínalo tu, me consideras una callejera; así que nada te garantiza que no me haya acostado con los cinco ¿verdad?

- no puedes hacerme esto Sakura yo se que tu no eres así-

- una cosa mas, no me busques, no me llames, si vuelves a llamarme a casa cambiare mi numero telefónico lo entiendes no trates por ningún motivo de acercarte nuevamente a mi.

- tu no amas a ese chico quien quiera que sea de eso puedo estar seguro no le has dicho que lo amas –

- te equivocas se lo he dicho- se acerco a Li y le susurro algo al oído, el joven retrocedió un paso dio la vuelta y se marcho.

- ¿qué le dijiste Sakura?

- quieren escucharlo realmente.

- si, si,

- bien le dije que le he dicho a uno de ustedes que lo amo cuando me hace suya y que esas son las palabras que jamás mienten- ahora chicos... a la piscina

diciendo esto se sujeta al brazo de Ray y junto a sus amigos se dirigen a la piscina.

Continuara...

XXIV


	2. una noche a obscuras oliver y flores de ...

Capitulo 2: **una noche a oscuras, Oliver y los cerezos.**

La tarde que pasaron en la piscina fue una de las mas divertidas de Sakura ella quien la mayor parte se la pasó sentada tomando el sol veía como Ray y sus amigos se divertían mucho; tyson disfrutaba de tirarse desde el trampolín esto molestaba a kay quien luego lo perseguía por toda la piscina, max estaba jugando con Ray con una pelota, mientras kenny nadaba un rato alejado de los demás ella se encontraba de lo más tranquila hasta que... tyson y kay salieron por detrás de la silla de playa en la que Sakura se encontraba dormida y lentamente acercaron la silla a la orilla de la piscina y al estar ahí Ray le hablo a Sakura cuando esta despertó y se encontró a la orilla de la piscina kay y tyson arrojaron la silla dentro de la piscina con la pobre Sakura. Esta salió del agua completamente roja de furia y mientras tramaba algo llamo a tyson y a kay para que la ayudaran a salir los dos chicos ingenuos creyeron que la pequeña Sakura no planearía nada así que la ayudaron al tomar las manos de los jóvenes los halo al agua para arremeter contra ellos en la piscina.

Al llegar la hora de la cena los 6 jóvenes fueron al restaurante del hotel ahí se encontraron con 4 chicos que los reconocieron de inmediato y se acercaron a ellos

- vaya... vaya... pero si son los bleybrakers

- Robert, Oliver, enrique y jhonny, chicos que hacen aquí- dijo un tyson emocionado con la llegada de sus antiguos rivales

- ¿qué crees que hacemos? Hemos venido al torneo en la ciudad prohibida desde luego- dijo Oliver

Los cuatro chicos eran en sí muy atractivos;

Oliver: Él mas joven de nacionalidad francés, y extremadamente bello, sus ojos verdes combinaban perfectamente con el cabello del mismo color él es un aficionado a las cosas hermosas se dedica a la pintura.

Robert: es el mayor y el líder del equipo de los majestic es un caballero ingles y como tal se comporta es extremadamente serio y le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su gusto

Enrique: es un chico escocés, su temperamento es sereno es él más comunicativo del equipo aprecia la sinceridad de sus oponentes

Jhonny: Él tiene un carácter explosivo y por lo tanto es alguien imprevisible.

Después del saludo tyson los invito a sentarse con ellos para cenar los cuatro chicos aceptaron encantados al sentarse en la mesa contemplaron a sus antiguos rivales pero de pronto todas las miradas se centraron en la hermosa joven que se hallaba sentada junto a Ray el primero en apreciar su belleza fue Oliver

- ¡Oh cielos santo! – Dijo Oliver levantándose de la mesa -¿quién es esta diosa?

- ¿quién... yo? Dijo Sakura en extremo ruborizada

- si, tú hermosa visión, dime ¿cómo te llamas?

- mi nombre es Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto

- vaya... tu nombre es como una bella flor que se da en la primavera. Y dime ¿qué haces con estos chicos Sakura?

- ella es mi novia Oliver- dijo Ray algo incomodo por la manera en la que Oliver miraba a Sakura

-si, así es Ray es mi novio... es un placer conocerlos a todos... jijiji

Sakura se reía por que se sentía muy nerviosa por la manera en que Oliver la miraba. Esto fue visto por los acompañantes de Oliver que trataron de suavizar la situación así que Robert hablo primero

- me alegro por ambos ya era hora que por lo menos uno de ustedes apreciara las cosas hermosas-

- oye que quieres decir con eso- dijo tyson

- todos ustedes son unos salvajes- dijo enrique

Estas palabras alejaron el ambiente tenso que se había formado pero aun así Sakura podía sentir como Oliver la miraba de vez en cuando. La cena terminó y los muchachos se disponían a retirarse a sus habitaciones entonces Oliver alcanzo a Ray y a Sakura

- esperen por favor Ray, Sakura

- Oliver... ¿qué necesitas?

- quiero disculparme, veras no era mi intención que te enojaras, tu conoces mi devoción por las cosas hermosas de este planeta y al ver a tu novia yo... me preguntaba si... bueno quiero saber ¿si permitieses que Sakura posara para mí?

-¡Queeee... yo posar para ti! No hablas enserio

- si, veras yo soy un pintor y rara vez pinto seres humanos por eso quiero pintar un retrato tuyo ¿qué dices aceptas?

- ¿Tú que opinas Ray... te molestaría si lo dejo pintarme?

- no. En lo mas mínimo, me parece que Oliver tiene razón eres una criatura muy hermosa por mí esta bien.

- genial. Entonces vendré por ti a las 11 de la mañana. Buenas noches y muchas gracias Ray

- adiós Oliver – Sakura se despidió de Oliver y mientras caminaba hacia su habitación recordó algo

- ¡Oh... Ray podrías hacerme un favor!

- dime ¿qué es lo que quieres mi amada flor de cerezo?

- podrías traer mi bolso lo deje en el restaurante por favor

- Enseguida regreso

diciendo eso Ray salió más rápido que un rayo en ese momento Sakura alcanzo a los chicos y les dijo así

- kenny, tyson, max, kay esperen por favor

- ¿que sucede Sakura?

- necesito un favor, alguno de ustedes puede entretener a Ray un par de minutos

- y eso ¿para qué? Interrogo kay.

- quiero darle una sorpresa, díganme lo harán.

- claro que si dijo max

- muchas gracias, bien el no tardara en recordar que yo no llevaba bolso así que...

- bueno sea lo que sea ahí viene será mejor que te vallas- dijo tyson

- bien un par de minutos entienden

- si – dijeron todos

Sakura corrió a la habitación para ver que todo estuviera como lo había pedido al ver que si lo estaba corrió al baño y se desvistió se acomodo en la cama y espero por Ray.

mientras en el pasillo los chicos estaban haciendo muchos malabares para darle tiempo a Sakura

- ¡que les esta pasando! Vamos chicos déjenme pasar

- espera Ray te quiero mostrar algo

- hazlo mañana jefe, ahora quiero estar con Sakura

- esta bien lo haremos pero dinos una cosa antes – dijo max para distraer a Ray

- ¿qué es eso?

- ¿que fue lo que te dijo Oliver con respecto a Sakura?

- nada en especial solo quería que Sakura posara para él en una pintura que piensa hacer

- ¿De verdad? Es una cosa que solo a Oliver se le pudo haber ocurrido ¿no lo creen así muchachos?

- aja, aja, aja... dijeron todos

- bueno entonces, me voy, Sakura me espera

- bien Ray nos vemos mañana

Los chicos se sentían bien por su amigo se veía que Sakura lo quería mucho pero no dejaba de preocuparles el asunto de Oliver realmente era muy extraño inclusive para el que era un chico tan extravagante. Mientras en la habitación de los majestics

- Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que pretendes Oliver? – dijo seriamente Robert

- a que te refieres, ¿no comprendo que me hablas?

- me refiero a la jovencita que estaba esta noche con los bleybreakers ¡a eso!

- ¡Oh, Sakura... es hermosa! ¿No lo crees así?

- ¿qué sucede contigo? Es la primera vez que te pones así por una chica me preocupas habían tantas chicas en Francia, que se morían por ti y eran mil veces más bonitas que ella

- si eran bellas; pero no era una belleza natural. Ellas eran tan superficiales, tan prefabricadas, en cambio ella... ella tiene esa belleza tan inocente, y pura estoy casi seguro que en la cama seria una llama de fuego y me propongo saberlo

- ¿qué... no hablas en serio? – le espeto enrique – eso es una bajeza no deberías pensar eso, espero que no se te ocurra hacer nada con esa chica ya que ninguno de nosotros lo aceptara

- realmente no me interesa si lo aceptan o no ella terminara marchándose con nosotros al terminar el torneo- dijo Oliver antes de ir a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de un golpe

mientras, en la habitación de Ray...

- Sakura... Sakura... ¿por qué las luces están apagadas?, acaso estas aquí

- si Ray... pero no enciendas las luces... aun no

cuando Ray cerro la puerta tras de si, pudo sentir las manos de Sakura que tomaban sus manos y lo guiaban en la oscuridad momentos después lo hacia sentarse en la orilla de la cama encendió la lámpara de noche junto a la cama y al ver Ray que la cama estaba llena de pétalos de cerezo se sintió feliz por que sabia que Sakura había hecho todo eso para él Sakura se acerco y tiernamente tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo así.

- Ray esta noche quiero que sepas que no habrá nada ni nadie que me haga arrepentirme de esto que hemos hecho así que... quiero decirte... que yo... te amo Ray, te amo como a nadie en este mundo

- Sakura, yo... también te amo y de la misma manera que te he hecho mía estas noches quiero que lo sigas siendo para siempre... quiero que nunca olvides eso.

- lo se Ray, de eso puedes estar seguro... yo...

Sakura no pudo continuar hablando ya que Ray le había sellado los labios con un beso apasionado que ella correspondió de igual manera. En un instante Ray se quito la ropa para estar en igual condición que Sakura la llevo suavemente a la cama donde los pétalos de cerezo se unieron a sus cuerpos mientras se hacían el amor las manos de Ray delineaban la silueta de Sakura recordando con el tacto la suavidad de su piel con su boca saboreaba el suave sabor de la piel de "su mujer" la noche entera sus cuerpos se entregaron a la pasión sin limites que el amor da. Antes de que el sol cubriera sus cuerpos con los primeros rayos de la mañana ambos se habían entregado a los brazos de Morfeo y así los encontró el día abrazados uno al otro con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados.

El primero en abrir sus ojos fue Ray, llevaba 5 minutos observando a Sakura dormir sus labios se movían entre sueños susurrando un nombre el cual repetía

Con una sonrisa el susurro era una suplica

-no te detengas... Ray... hazme tuya-

Ray se sentía feliz de que Sakura soñara con él; delicadamente acaricio su rostro y le susurro al oído

- ya eres mía, mía, y de nadie mas-

al decir eso le da un beso en los labios lo cual despierta a Sakura quien al encontrar los ojos dorados de Ray se sonroja, al separarse de ella le dice así

- me da mucho gusto que en tus sueños me encuentre yo.

- dime, no te da mas gusto que también te encuentres en mi corazón.

Continuara...


End file.
